Used vehicles are valued via several variables including, but not limited to, the interior condition, exterior condition, model, production year, and mileage. Even though different variables are utilized to calculate the monetary value of used vehicles, the mileage of used vehicles is considered to the most important aspect during the pricing process as the mileage is directly related to the mechanical condition of the engine. However, the relationship between the mileage and the condition of the engine can be misleading in some instances. For example, some older high mileage cars may have engines that have been well maintained and revved with low engine revolutions while some older low mileage cars may have engines that have been abused and revved with high engine revolutions. Normally a buyer would purchase the low mileage car assuming it has the better engine compared to the high mileage car. In relation to the example, the low mileage car has the worse conditioned engine compared to the engine of the high mileage car. This provides a real challenge for used car buyers because they cannot find out the how the engine of a particular used car is cared for by the previous owner.
It is an object of the present invention to introduce a method to obtain average revolutions per independent unit so that the buyer can value the used vehicle from both the mileage and the average revolutions per independent unit. The present invention takes into consideration the number of total revolutions of the engine and the total distance traveled by the vehicle or the total runtime of the engine through the GPS navigation system so that the average revolutions per independent unit can be calculated. Resulting data of the present invention can be optionally displayed within the control panel of the vehicle as the resulting data provides valuable information not only for buyers but also for car dealers, car rental places, insurance companies, and many other similar vehicle related entities.